A Twist of Fate
by akasailorsea
Summary: During the second season, the girls stay at Cloud Tower to defend the Codex. This includes taking classes, and during these classes Stella questions the lessons she was taught at Alfea. AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In this I used most of the Italian versions of the names. (I did not do that for the schools though).

"Have you seen my permanent record? This will fit right in." Stella said as the twisted light she conjured temporarily blinded anyone in a four foot radius, before she released the dark energy.

"The point of the exercise is to be able to channel your dark energies." Ms. Griffin chided the temporary student.

Now regretting her decision to let seven girls from Alfea take courses at Cloud Tower in order to protect the Codex from the Trix, Ms. Griffin walked on to the next students in the vast lecture hall.

Stella paid little attention to what was going on with the Cloud Tower teacher and went back into the dark place she had created. It was comforting, despite the lack of sun light. She was surprised by the negativity that was in her being, Stella always though of herself as being upbeat.

Holding her hands about five inches a part Stella focused the darkness into a force of violent energy. Her face worked its way into a grimace as she pushed the negativity into a thought; make those who hurt me hurt. She saw her pain as a fierce and angry lioness. In her mind she fused the lioness with the dark energy in her hands.

"I will make you my prey." She muttered angrily.

"Stella!" a voice far away shrieked.

The lioness and darkness seem to fade away into a mere memory as Stella looked around.

"What was that?" Bloom asked softly, loosing her voice to fear.

"What was what?" Stella question, unsure of what happened, had she put too much energy in, or did she almost blind someone again?

"The lion- thing it started to come out of the energy ball." Bloom answered, regaining her composure.

"I got distracted. Sorry." Stella replied in her usual cheerfulness.

The dorms at Cloud Tower were similar to the ones at Alfea. Unfortunately, the Winx girls were given whatever spare dorm space the school had handy. Stella put her large suitcase onto the floor near one of the dressers in the room. She was not sure of how things exactly came into play here, or which dresser the current resident witch used.

A few minutes a tanned girl gracefully walked in. "Oh, so you're here?" she stated rather than asked in a distant voice.

Stella looked up, and turned to face the newcomer. The newcomer had black wavy hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had a distant look in her eye, but she looked pleased. Stella was unsure if it was for what was going on around her, or if it was something only existing in the girl's mind.

"You're Stella, aren't you?" The girl continued in the same distant voice.

"Yes." Stella responded with a slight smile.

"I'm Isra." The newcomer, apparently called Isra, continued, "Ms. Griffn told me you were to be staying here to help defend the Codex from the Trix. You'll be sharing my dorm with me."

Stella nodded, "Where should I put my stuff?"

"Anywhere I guess, I'm using the dresser closest to the window, the bed near there is the bed I sleep in as well. You can use the other stuff." Isra responded.

Stella pushed the suitcase over to her side of the room. She did not feel like taking the stuff out of it, and besides she only planned to stay for a couple of days, a week at most. If she was to stay longer, she would need to go to Alfea to get more clothing. She shrugged it off and began to take stuff out of the suitcase.

"Wait. You're the princess of Solaria, aren't you, Princess Stella?" Isra asked, sounding less distant than she had a few minutes earlier.

Stella smiled like the sun as she turned away form the suitcase, "Yes, I am. Its very nice there, the sun always smiles down on us there."

"I know" Isra replied with a smile, "I live there. I went to the palace once when I was little. It was very pretty."

"It is" Stella said with a smile and the two girls began talking about Solaria.

Bloom sat outside the dorm room doorway, wanting to get away from Bridget. They had only know each other for under five minutes, but Bloom would have rather battled the Trix than talk with Ash. Stella had also said she'd come by after she unpack her stuff.

Bloom looked up as she heard a familiar voice. It was Misty, she was laughing with a green haired girl she had seen hanging out with the Trix a few times last year. Bloom stood up when the two came by, not sure how to feel to the green hair girl's presence. Bloom hoped the girl would have only been attacking with the Trix, because she did not know the Trix's plan.

"Misty." Bloom called out excitedly.

Misty and the green-haired girl looked over. The two walked over quickly, "Bloom, this is Lucy, Lucy this is Bloom."

"Hi" Lucy said.

"Hey" Bloom replied.

"Who are you sharing a room with?" Misty asked.

"Ash." Bloom replied with a hint of distaste.

The other two girls smirked at Bloom's response. "I didn't mean-"

"Of course not, Bloom. Well, she's a jerk. Nothing compared to the Trix when they were here, but she is a queen bee." Lucy explained.

Bloom nodded, "I see. That makes sense. I was waiting for the rest of the girls out here, since I don't know where they are staying. Stella came by earlier."

"We could just wander till we find them." Misty suggested.

"That sounds good" responded Bloom.

"I'll lead on, seeing as that I'm the 'local' here." Lucy said with a smile as she walked slightly ahead of the other two fairies.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was a bit hesitant to upload this chapter. The next chapter will come out soon. Thanks for the correction Chibi Horsewoman, I'm going to keep calling Mirta "Misty" to stay constant. I do apologize, Stella is a bit out of character in this chapter.

* * *

"Crap!" Stella shouted. "I was suppose to meet up with Bloom. Damn." Stella continued.

Isra had not left the spot she was in, just raised an eyebrow with a simple response. "Then let's go and find her. Tell her I distracted you."

"That's probably best. Are you gonna come?" Stella asked, while she got her shoes back on.

"Sure. I've got no homework due tomorrow." Isra said with a shrug and pealed herself off of the bed.

Stella opened the door and held it open for Isra. The two girls walked side by side in the hallway.

* * *

Stella and Isra did not manage to find the other girls from Alfea. Despite this the two had a good time chatting about a variety of things. The subject changed from Solaria to personal interests, hobbies and other things. The two girls had a lot more in common then they initially thought. Both loved fashion and shopping sprees. Stella and Isra both loved warm weather.

After an hour of chatting, while searching, the two returned to Isra's dorm room. Began to finish putting her things away, it would give her something to do, while Isra worked on an essay. While refolding one of the pants that had unfolded sometime during her arrival, Stella wondered if she should bother putting her things away, after all, it was only temporary.

She put the pants down and sat on her knees. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on problems. One stood out clearly, the ambitious skank her father was currently dating, Cassandra, and the mini-skank Cassandra had spawned by some unknown man. The mini-skank could not be her sister; her parents were still married at the time. Unlike many divorces of royalty, and nobility, her parent's divorce had nothing to do with cheating and affairs. They had disagreements, and would argue often. When she was younger, Stella would often wonder if one of her parents were having an affair, maybe the fact that they were divorced would hurt less. Of course, now that her father was seeing someone, it made her sure, that it wouldn't make any positive difference. Still the idea of the skank sharing a bed with her father, made her cringe. Even worse, was the thought of potential children that could be produced from the marriage.

Stella reached out to those feelings she had kept deep within her. She put her palms about five inches apart from one another, and focused on creating energy. Stella felt the lioness within her howl and roar. Stupid Skank and her Mini-Skank. Stupid father. Stupid. Everyone enjoyed fucking up her life, not caring about what she wanted. She wouldn't be as self centered if they hadn't fucked up her life.

Stella screamed and let loose the lioness.

Isra looked up from her work and shrieked as the ghost-like form of the lioness howled and pounced on top of her in-progress homework. Isra focused on a dark thought, what the hell is someone doing summoning a lioness in here, and pushed herself towards the other end of the room. She hit the wall with a thump. The lioness kept approaching, glaring at Isra, and it began to approach.

Isra was now scared shitless. Said shit, and urine had left her body and were sitting in her pants.

"Lovely" Isra thought to herself as she thought to herself, then broke into laughter.

Stella eyes shot open at Isra's scream and then her sudden laughter. The lioness disappeared.

"What the hell?" Isra asked, her voice was clearly angry.

"I'm sorry, Bloom said I did something similar in one of the classes today. Are you okay?" Stella apologized.

"Well, I shat myself, but aside from that I'm fine." Isra responded, "I might as well, take a shower and wash all this shit off. Can you grab me a towel?"

Stella looked around the room and grabbed one of her own towels instead and tossed it at Isra.

"Do you want me to magic it clean?" Stella asked.

Isra gave her a look that said 'no way in hell will I let you magic me clean', but relaxed her face. "Its fine, I wouldn't mind taking a shower anyway."

Isra took the towel and wrapped it around her pants. The idea of spilling something on her pants was less embarrassing then having unleashed her bowels in fear and walked out the door.

Isra proceed down the hall to the community bathroom. Hopefully, no one would be there, most people bathed in the mourning, or before and after heavy spell workings. Tonight had little special magical properties that most Cloudtower students would be interested in.

"What's that smell? Did a little baby forget to go to the big girl's toilet" Said a familiar and hated voice from behind her.

Isra did not turn around. She did not want to look Ash in the eyes.

"Ash grow up." Isra replied and walked off as fast as she could without be obvious toward the bathroom.

Isra tried her best to ignore Ash's callous laughter, she did not want to see that yes, Ash's words hurt.

"Sticks and stones my ass," Isra muttered as she opened a stall as tears filled her eyes.

She had finally found someone who seemed like she would be a good friend. Yes, she was a fairy, and a little stuck up, but it beat being a loner. Yet, Stella had summoned a lion and it attacked her. Gods, why was she such a social reject she asked herself as a new round of tears filled her eyes.

Isra pulled off the dirty pants, and pulled off her briefs. She then pulled the shirt over her head and removed her bra. Isra pulled on the shower, and adjusted the temperature. She stepped into the cold water and snuck down on to her knees.

She heard the door open and close.

"Oh gods," she whispered, "please don't let it be Ash."

"Isra, you here?" asked Stella's voice.

Isra looked up, surprised. Was Stella hear to humiliate her more?

"Look, Isra I know you're here." Stella stated, Isra guessed she was giving the stalls looks, or bending down to look for feet.

Isra took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "I'm trying to get this crap off me! I'll be out in a minute."

"Isra! What's wrong?" Stella asked genuine concern in her voice.

"Nothing." Irsa replied, though she knew Stella could tell she had been crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stella asked.

"Maybe later." Irsa grumbled through the stall.

"Listen, I have your soaps, you left them in the room. Tell me which stall your in and I'll push them under." Stella said.

"Third from the left." Came Isra's reply.

Sure enough a toiletry travel bag shot underneath the stall door.

"Do need anything else?" Stella asked.

Isra shucked her head. "No."

"I'll see you later then" said Stella and opened the door to leave.

"Maybe", Isra thought to herself, "just maybe, I have someone I can trust after all."

* * *

Stella opened the door to Isra's room. She felt bad, though it was kind of funny. Stella had laughed after Isra left initally, and she let out a little giggle again, but stiffled it in when she remembered how upset Isra was. "Poor girl," Stella thought and wondered if someone had said something mean to her. Stella realized how much she did not know about Isra, their conversation was kind of one sided.

"So did you hear about Isra?" came a voice from outside.

Stella awoke from her thought at the moment and turned around. Her hunch was confirmed.

"No, I didn't." said a second voice.

"She left her diapers at home and crapped herself." said the first voice in a mock baby tone, which was followed by laughter.

"Look, here comes the baby now. Where's your diaper?" said the second.

Stella walked forward towards the two girls. "Fuck off." Stella said at the two girls.

The first girl turned towards Stella.

"Listen fairy, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but-" the first began.

"I'm the Princess of Solaria." Stella responded.

"Whatever," the girl continued, "But you should learn your place and learn to mind your own business."

"I do know my place, on Solaria, I could arrange your execution." Stella said, regretting the threat the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Quit the bullshit, your just a weak, defendless fairy and I could kill you without even trying." the girl replied.

"Hey! Stella!" called out a voice from down the hallway.

The four girls in the hallway turned towards the voice. It was Musa.

"Stella, we've been looking everywhere for you. Where were you?" Musa asked.

"Isra and I" Stella made a gesture towards Isra and then continued, "were walking around a bit, but we couldn't find you so we came back".

"Oh, well, Tecna has some information she wants to tell us about the Codex." Musa responded.

"You know, we should get some people who go to Cloudtower to help look as well, they know the school better then we do." Stella said.

"That's what Bloom said as well. Lucy and some other witches are helping." Musa explained.

"Where is the search heading?" asked the girl that Stella recently fought with.

"Everyone's meeting up in the library." Musa responded.

"Thanks, I think I may show up a little bit later, I have homework." the girl responded before turning away down the hall, followed by her friend.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I lied, I'm going to call Mirta, Mirta now. In a few days, I'll go back and change the other chapters, so Mirta is Mirta. Once again, out of character actions in this chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, I have a whole list of excuses, but I won't bore you with them.**

In less than five minutes after arriving into the library, all hell had broken loose. Lucy had ran in, freaked as if she had survived some cruel type of torture that Stella had researched with Bloom.

"What happened?" Mirta asked, worry ringing in her voice.

"The Trix are here." Lucy said, clearly forcing herself to keep calm.

Stella lost the details of what had happened. Questions and comments were being shouted louder and louder so they could be heard over the massing din. She understood the basics of it, the Trix were in the building and looking for the Codex, they had ran into Lucy and attacked her. Lucy got away, and was still freaked by her encounter with the evil trio.

"So now what?" a somewhat cool headed Ash asked.

Stella was unsure what bugged her about the question, was it either her increasing dislike of Ash, or was it something about the way the phrase was said that made it seem knife-like.

If Bloom felt that way, she did not show it, "I think the best thing to do would be to spilt up and look the second floor hallway and the areas around it. About four to five people per group. It's small; but there would be enough to hold them off in case, gods forbid, something goes wrong and we would be able to cover more ground that way." Bloom commanded with ease.

Stella admired her friend's natural charisma, when Bloom was not complaining about how much her life sucked at the moment. Generally speaking most people who find out that they have magical powers and get to train with them are pretty happy; as are people who find out they are the heir to a kingdom. Well, it must have been upsetting for Bloom to know that she is the one of the only people from her birth world, Domino that still lives. Stella's mind wandered back to the present when she noticed people clumping together and voices of students were added into the din.

Initially the groups seemed to be cliques witches hangout with the witches that they always had. Bloom, would have none of that and told people to spilt up based on magical abilities, if possible, have one fairy, a witch who could sense things, a witch who could cast high level magic, and a witch who could use telepathy, or a similar form of communication incase something went wrong.

Stella ended up in a group with Isra, Ash, and a girl called Skuld. Stella was the fairy of the group, so of course she ended up in one of the seven groups that had fairies attached to it. Isra, and other Solarian witches, had a form of heat vision that could be accessed when concentrating. Stella wondered to herself if she had that ability tucked down within her. Ash was apparently could use telepathy and mind reading. Stella had heard Mirta whisper to Bloom that if mind attacks were not strictly forbidden at Cloudtower, many people would be the constant victim of her bulling. Skuld was a quiet girl, who apparently had strong powers.

The foursome walked out of the library ahead of everyone else. They were to look in the third floor hallway, above the area of the library. Ash led the way, walking as if the universe where her bitch. Stella had done and seen many gaits like it. She felt a bit self-conscience for a moment, and then shrugged it off. It did not matter how much her gait looked or did not look like Ash's.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash clearly became the dominate one of the group, walking ahead of everyone else. Stella walked behind Ash, and Isra stood at her side. Skuld, walked slowly behind them.

"Keep up!" Ash shouted from ahead.

Skuld instantly rushed up to Stella and Isra. Her actions made Stella wonder if the girl was really as powerful as she thought. Why would she follow someone like Ash? The foursome began the stairs to the next floor to scout for the Trix.

"Wait!" Isra said.

Ash turned around. "What?" she growled.

Isra stepped back after hearing Ash's reply.

"Were not the only ones here," Isra responded.

"So the Trix are here?" Stella stated rather than asked.

Isra nodded at Stella, "I think so, I can see their bodies heats. Two are normal, while the other is cold, I'm guessing the cold one is Icy. I haven't sensed a body temperature that low since the Trix attended here last year."

"Are you sure?" Ash responded in an out of character tone.

Isra nodded.

"So, should we start looking for the others and tell them we've found the Trix?" Stella asked the group.

"Its no use" Skuld said pointing towards a window, "Even if we run, I think the Trix will be able to fight us."

The other girls of the group followed Skuld's finger tips. In front of their faces stood the Trix.

"Shit" Stella cursed. This was not going to plan.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Three witches and a fairy, they must be lost," said Icy's cold and familiar voice.

Stella said nothing, but tried to let the positive energy of her Winx flow through her body. She squeezed her eyelids shut and tried to think of something upbeat. If her mother and father got back together she would be happy. Stella held the thought for a few seconds before she felt reality knock her over.

Stella did not fully understand what had happened, she only felt the ground beneath her give way her body flying backwards head first into the wall. Pain surged through her thin frame.

"Stella!" Isra said with concern.

Stella moaned a response to the group. She heard one of the Trix laugh, Stella looked up to see a large blast of dark energy coming towards her. Stella closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain. Instead of pain, she heard a moan. Stella shot her eyes open, Isra lay in a heap a few feet in front of her.

"Isra," Stella asked as she tried to push herself up.

Ash came over to the two. "Are you two okay?" she asked, again out of her queen bee character.

"I think I will be," Stella responded.

Isra said nothing in response.

"Isra?" Ash asked.

No response.

"Fairies can heal, right?" Ash asked Stella.

"Enchantix fairies, yes. I can't." Stella stated, fear and adrenaline pulsing through her.

"Shit!" Ash cussed.

"Call Bloom, or someone who you know that can help." Stella stated, feeling anger rise in her.

"I'm trying. It's hard to focus." Ash said.

A moan came from one of the Trix. Skuld had hit Darcy with a ball of energy. Skuld smiled at the fallen member of the Trix, her spell wasn't too deadly, Darcy would recover consciousness in about ten minutes.

"Are you guys okay?" Skuld asked her voice barely audible from the distance.

Instead of focusing on happy thoughts that weren't there, Stella focused on the negative, on vengeance. Making the Trix pay for everything they had put herself, her friends and anyone else through. Stella felt her fists clench and felt the dark embrace her.

The saying, "know ones enemies" popped into her mind briefly. She had figured out another reason why Miss. Fargonda sent them here. Witches used the darkness inside them, they released it in self defense. They walked the fine line of good and evil. Getting training that the Trix had had at some point would be helpful to them during a fight. Stella would make sure she knew every once of it.

An orange light embraced her and she felt herself, the angry lioness within her roar.

Stella concentrated on the dark thoughts, unleashing the lioness. She screamed as she let out an attack of glaring light and heat towards the Trix.

"The Codex is not yours to take. It is not Darkar's to take. It is not anyone's to take. It is to remain here." Stella screeched, closing in on the Trix.

Stormy aimed an attack at the screeching fairy. Stella jumped out of the way, a near by wall taking the hit instead.

Stormy growled at the hovering girl. Stella smirked at her.

"Try again." She dared the witch, hovering in the same place.

Stormy took up the challenge and another blast was aimed at her. Stella dodged it again.

"You really have gotten rusty, Stormy." Stella commented casually, her tone nearly the opposite of her screeches moments before.

The Trix reclaimed their motive to attack. Three attacks loaded off within milliseconds of each other. The angles of the attacks were similar, but not the same. The three blasts closed in on Stella. Stella cried out in pain and everything went black.

* * *

Stella opened her eyes; Bloom and Ash were standing above her, both looking worried.

"What happened?" Stella asked as soon as she gained enough consciousness to form words.

"You entered into a blessed form." Ash replied.

"A what?" Stella was confused, she had not heard the term before.

"A witch's equivalent of a fairy form." Ash explained.

Stella nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"You got hit by the three of their attacks, right after another. You blacked out." Ash continued.

"Ash had contacted most of us via telepathy and we came. The Trix managed to get the Codex and well... it's not a big deal" Bloom said forlornly.

Stella had an eerie feeling that Bloom was withholding information from her.

"Where's Isra?" She asked.

Bloom and Ash looked at each.

"She, well, she didn't make it." Ash started to say, salty tears coming down her face.

Stella's heart sank. She knew what happened, but it didn't make sense. Isra couldn't be.

"She died, Stella," Bloom clarified, "when she was hit by the attack, she broke her neck."

Stella felt herself sink, "No, I don't believe you… You're lying."

"I wish we were" Ash responded, "I was so cruel to her… to everyone here"

Stella lifted up with the back of her arms. Isra had to be here.

"Stella! Lay down, your still not better." Bloom said, pushing her friend back onto the hospital bed.

Stella fell back into the bed. She could see many people in the hospital, none of them were Isra.

Isra was dead.


End file.
